Estoy Enamorada de mi Hermano
by Princess Lenore
Summary: Following his parents' death, Tsuna was single-handedly raised by Reborn, his stepbrother. As he grew older, he came to realize that his feelings for his 'mano' were more than filial. But Reborn did not feel the same but regarded him as a true sibling... AU. 27R Tsuna/Reborn
1. Capitulo I

**Estoy Enamorada de mi Hermano**

(_**I'm in love with my brother)**_

* * *

**I.** _**CAPITULO UNO:**_

I ascended the stage nervously but with dignity as I went to receive my diploma. On his seat, comfortably away from the staring crowd of happy parents and guardians, _Mano _was looking at me with a teasing grin but he couldn't hide the sparkle of pride from his eyes. He was terribly proud of me and my current success. I smiled at him and felt likewise proud. He was wearing in his black suit a bar-pin bearing his name and license number as a full-fledged lawyer. My _mano_ was so cool.

I did not notice I had stopped walking halfway the stage until he signaled me to walk. Embarrassed at my slip, I looked away with flushed cheeks and went on with the ceremony wishing it would end quickly.

"You _were_ nervous, Tsuna," he murmured as we walked outside after the graduation exercises ended.

"Yeah," I sighed still blushing. "It's not every day that you graduate from high school, you know."

He chuckled and took the white hat off my head and put in on his own head. "Well said. Have you thought up what course you will take for your university studies?"

"Business Administration," I replied and bit my lip. _Mano_ probably did not notice it but he the suit he wore made him look terribly sexy. Why in the world do lawyers wear suits?

Oblivious of my flushing cheeks, _mano _pulled his necktie loose and replied, "It's good that you have already chosen. It would spare me the trouble of doing it for you."

An obscure "Truly" was my only reply.

Probably judging my answer as insufficient, he glanced at me. And saw my blush. "You're red. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Don't you lie to me, _pendejo_."

"I-It's nothing really." Damn, I was stammering. "I-It's just the _toga_…it-it's very…"

He shot me a dark look. "Idiot, all high school graduates wear _toga_s."

"B-but wearing it in the street makes me…"

Turning his back away from me, he told the nearby cherry tree, "Ah, I get it now. Wearing a _toga _embarrasses him a lot. What a useless guy."

The _useless _comment made a vein on my forehead pulsate a little. I forgot the uneasiness I felt previously. "What the - Excuse me? May I dare you to say that again, _mano_?"

"I _said_ you're useless," he said facing me with a deadpan expression. "Making me repeat myself a second time means you've also become deaf."

That said, I smiled the smile I have always worn whenever I was ready to attack somebody. _Mano _knew what _that_ meant obviously and was already trotting away from me in a pretty fast pace. But I would not allow myself to be defeated. I ran after him to pull the revolting hat from his head.

"Hey now! That hurt, useless Tsuna." He was already laughing while defending himself from me. I pulled at his curling sideburns and he frowned. "Now you've gone too far. Be ready for my revenge." It was my turn to run away.

It was familiar, the feel of his hair on my skin, for as far as I could remember, his sideburns had always been in my hands, twirled and tangled between my fingers. As far as I could remember we had always been together, shared everything together be it food, clothes, bed, sometimes even girlfriends. Everything I know, I learned from him for he was the one who painstakingly raised me into the man that I had become. We were quite close, _mano _and I, and I couldn't imagine living life without him.

I first met my _mano _fifteen years ago. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a toddler at that time, an ever-crying three-year-old whose mouth wouldn't just shut up no matter what efforts my elders did to pacify me. He was a young lad of thirteen, irritable and sensitive as was a male going through that delicate period of adolescence. Perhaps it was by chance that I met him then…or perhaps it was destiny…_who knows?_

It was a rainy day, I could still remember with clarity, when my father brought home a foreign woman. She was Spanish, she said in broken but understandable Japanese, and insisted that I call her _mama _since she declared she would never try to take the place of my late _okaa-san._ She introduced to me her son Miguel whom I was to call my _hermano mayor_, my big brother,from that day on.

Great was my joy indeed that day I first beheld him for I had truly been enamored by his sideburns. I pulled at them, twirled them over and over until his skin ached, and moistened them with _mama_'s _pomada_ (more often than that, with my saliva). He could only complain, not retaliate, for fear of my bawling. He understood that once I have started crying, the entire house would have to listen to my _concerto _for five hours straight. And, much to his displeasure, he had no chance to escape from me for my father was resolved to marry his mother.

After a month of living together and another month of preparation, our parents were wed. Father legally adopted my _Hermano_ Juan Anastacio Miguel de Cordova and renamed him Sawada Reborn. It had been a good five years of honeymooning before _otou-san _and _mama _died in a plane crash.

It was all too sudden. Even now, as I was running with him through this asphalt road littered with cherry blossoms, I would recall it as too sudden and too soon. Our parents never left us any fortune and _mano _who was not really under-aged at that time was too young to handle such responsibilities which had been transferred instantaneously on his scrawny shoulders. From that day on, he was to provide for his university's tuition fees, keep house and raise me by himself all at the same time. But he managed to succeed in those tasks somehow through his clever wit and formidable courage.

After obtaining a government scholarship for his college education, he made us two qualify for financial assistance from the state through the social welfare bureau. All other expenses not covered by the sum of money we received each week he defrayed through his gambling revenues, the collected tributes he extorted from the neighborhood street gangs and by blackmailing the local _yakuza_.

Truly, he was a fearsome guy. Cool, I _must_ add. During my first months as a sad, timid orphan who had not yet gotten over the tragedy of losing my smiling father and kind stepmother, he would always end up defending me from the petty bullies who attacked me on a daily basis. Well, that was before the bullies knew I was his younger brother. After learning their lesson from _mano_'s fists, the former bullies soon began to call me 'big boss' whether or not my brother was around. Eventually, _mano _taught me the ways of fighting and I, the kid anxious to become his big brother's equal, learned quite fast under his careful but strict tutelage.

"_Whatever you do, do it as if your life depended on it. A man who strives for excellence will eventually succeed no matter how many times he falls, but a man who does not will end up in mediocrity all his life."_

The lessons he gave me were harsh and unforgiving, perhaps as harsh as life itself, but those lessons molded me into someone who could be called as on par with him, although I could not shed off my timid self completely.

During those times when my shyness got the better of me, especially in front of girls, my _mano _would act as a go-between and I would have the girl in my bed the following night but, _of course_, with the condition that he got to bed her afterwards. What an unbelievable guy! I thought that such a system wasn't good so I learned to woo and enjoy my girlfriends' company by myself. Not long after, I realized with shock that girls don't satisfy me at all, so I started bedding males. It was not long before I ultimately learned that I did not want either girlfriends or boyfriends but my _mano _himself. What does that make me now, huh?

We arrived home at last, sweating, laughing, badly bruised and carrying two cellophanes of food purchased from a nearby fast-food chain. Looking at him now confidently sprawling without care on the floor reminded me of the many times I could have taken advantage of him (we share the same bed). But on second thought, taking advantage of someone like him was next to impossible. Oh well, my time would come. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: Tsuna refers to Reborn as _mano _all the time so yeah…_Mano _is the shortened form of _hermano_, Spanish word meaning 'brother' (I think it's obvious). _Pendejo _means 'dumbass'. Yeah Tsuna's pretty much a dumbass here…Hmm, hmm…what else? Uh, reviews? Please? *Lenore flies*


	2. Capitulo II

A/N: Tsuna refers to Reborn as _Mano _all the time. The speaker is Tsuna. And yeah, 27R means Tsuna is on top…if ever they _you know. _*wink*

…And, before Lenore forgets, whole dialogues in Italics means that the characters are speaking in Spanish. Reborn's original name in this fic is Miguel, Lucas is Colonello.

Oh! Oh! And of course, standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Estoy Enamorada de mi Hermano**

(_**I'm in love with my brother)**_

* * *

**II. **_**CAPITULO DOS**_

The garden looked quaint and delicate as flowers in full bloom danced upon it. Some of the petals had flown down the river where I was bathing. It was weird that even as I bathed, I kept glancing at the beautiful garden. At last, I would not be contented with just stealing glances that I went out of the water to see the garden up close. I reached out one hand to touch a rose. It was so beautiful. It did not register in my mind how weird the flower was for not having thorns growing on its stem. I pulled it …

And came a whack on my head.

My eyes popped open as pain and surprise hit me. I realized I that I had fallen down the floor after being punched hard on the forehead. "It hurt…" I complained rather drowsily.

"You deserve it," _mano _declared in that authoritative tone of his. I noticed that he was rubbing his nose which looked slightly red. How adorable. I clambered on the huge bed that had once been _mama'_s and _otou-san'_s, chuckling a little at _mano_'s discomfort but slightly wincing at my own.

"Well, now, at least we're even, right?" I asked. I knew it wasn't so. The pinch on his nose was way too little a recompense for the throbbing bulge on my head. And it _really_ hurt. I took the tiny mirror from the bedside table to examine my head. "Whoa! It's huge! You hit too hard, _mano_!" I groaned.

"Shut up," he snapped. He pulled the blanket, completely ignoring me and my protests, and folded it neatly. "Little things like that need not be mentioned especially today that you have important matters to attend to."

_Important matters. _"Ah!" I ran straight to the bathroom and hastily turned the shower on. Bloody turnips! Today was the day of the university entrance exams! How could I have forgotten? A hand slipped inside the shower curtain and handed me a towel. I shrieked.

"It's me." It was _mano._ "You forgot this."

"…Oh, thanks."

I finished my bath in just five minutes. I dressed up for another five minutes, grabbed a _pimiento_ sandwich and ran straight to the train station. Of course, I had to be quick or I would be late. The examinations would not wait for a tardy examinee but an aspiring examinee would have to wait for another year to take the exams. As I munched on my sandwich while waiting for the train to arrive, I happened to glance at my watch. It proclaimed that the time was only five in the morning. The examinations would start at eight thirty.

A dark cloud fell on my face as I walked very slowly back home. When I arrived, the door opened to reveal my grinning brother who patted my shoulder. "What a punctual guy you are. You will most definitely become a very good business man in the future."

He was mocking me. I glared at him tiredly and deposited myself on the sofa. _Mano _sat calmly across me and sipped his coffee. Just looking at him was enough to comfort me (although he was mocking me) that I decided to strike a conversation. "I'm so stupid," I started.

"I know," he replied. _The nerve!_

"I didn't look at the clock," I talked on, ignoring his mockery of me. "I panicked."

"I have always known that you are such a paranoid guy," he said. "And it's pretty amusing to see you panicking so I let you be."

I scowled. "You're supposed to comfort me there, _mano_."

He chuckled. He was both annoying and adorable at the same time as he had always been. He stopped teasing me and downed his coffee in a gulp. "Anyway, you should stay relaxed. I know you're nervous about the exams but don't allow your tension to get the better of you."

A peaceful smile dawned on my face. "Yeah."

He tossed me five sandwiches. "Eat it. All of it. Your brain won't function well if you're hungry. Besides, I don't want our neighbors to think I'm not feeding you well."

For the second time, I scowled. I decided to ignore him and grabbed a reviewer but _mano _intercepted me.

"No cramming."

"Yeah," I said sullenly and munched a sandwich.

* * *

The exams proceeded without much to say. The questions were not really easy although I could not say they were difficult either. I did not stay long in the examination room for it was my policy to leave my test papers be after reviewing them a third time. Without nothing much to do at home, I went to my brother's office only to have his secretary inform me that _mano_ had gone for a court hearing. Bored and yawning, I went back home and ended up falling asleep on the floor.

I was awakened by the sound of laughter and the creak of the door as it swung open to reveal my brother and a blond guy. Who was that? I sat up rubbing my eyes. I realized that the blond's arm was slung over _mano_'s shoulder! What?! _Que horror! Que barbaridad!_

Without saying a word, I lit at the man and punched his face.

* * *

"Will you explain why you attacked my guest, Tsuna?" I averted my brother's eyes and stared instead at the nearby windowpane. _Mano _never raised his voice to emphasize his point but there was something about him that would make anyone in awe of him. But let that go. For now, I was so angry at his display of affection with the anonymous guy who stared at me rather coldly (I gave him a stare just as cold), or maybe his eyes looked naturally cold because they were naturally blue.

"_Just forgive him, Miguel_," said the blond rubbing that part of him which had been hit by my straight right jab. "_Other than my jaw, I'm fine_." I was quite surprised that he spoke in fluent Spanish but I was pretty unready for the next revelation. He eyed me directly and said, "_So you're the little step-brother Miguel kept mentioning in his letters_. _Don't you worry about me, kid. Miguel and I are close blood relatives. His mother is my father's sister and his father is my mother's brother so you can say that we're double first cousins._" Uneasy at the fatal mistake I made, my fear dissipated when he grinned and held out his hand. "_I am Juancho Aniceto Lucas de Chavez. It's nice to meet you_."

"_Me likewise_." I took his hand and shook it, hesitatingly glancing at _mano _all the while. _Mano _had the look on his face that said 'if you don't shake my cousin's hand, I will eat you alive'.

Lucas laughed and told _mano, _"_From what you had told me, I pictured this boy as some timid, adorable Japanese cutie. I was surprised, man, he could punch real hard._"

"_Yeah_," _mano_ sighed. "_And if you annoy him at the very least, he'd kick you just as hard_."

"_I'm sorry already_," I said scowling. "_I just thought you were lovers or something of that sort_."

The statement made Lucas laugh louder than ever. _Mano _eyed us severely, me and his crazy cousin. Then he turned to me. "_Tsuna, I prefer women not men. Not even curiosity would make me interested in men. I hope I have made that clear._"

"_Yeah_," I murmured. I was pretty heartbroken, but I preferred it that way. If _mano _would not be mine, at least no other man can have him.

Lucas kept laughing until he coughed and hiccupped. When he had gathered himself again, he waved his hand groggily at my brother, "_Away now, Miguel. Just let your brother and me have a nice private talk_."

_Mano _seemed to want to complain but seeing that I was not intimidated by his cousin, he left us alone to prepare some snacks. When my brother was at a safe distance, Lucas leaned over the table (which made me raise an invisible eyebrow) and asked, "_So, how old are you_, Tsuna-kun?"

* * *

Oh wow…this turned out into something like a PWP. Anyways, may Princess Lenore repeat it again: **Lucas = Colonello**. Uh...reviews? Please? *wink* (Lenore flies)


	3. Capitulo III: Masoquista Réal

**Estoy Enamorada de mi Hermano**

(_**I'm in love with my brother)**_

* * *

Yey! Yey! I'll update while I can! I'm fast, aren't I? I'm so fast! *Lenore dances*

_Cha-daaaaaaan_! Due to **KitsuneNaru**-san's suggestion (_wanna thank you for it, love *hugs*_), which the author judged as plausibly correct, this story will now use the original names of the characters to avoid confusion. But of course, the change will not affect the story at all. ( *^.^ *)

A/N: Tsuna refers to Reborn as _Mano _all the time. The speaker is Tsuna. Whole sentences or dialogues in Italics means that the characters are speaking in Spanish. Single words in Italics denote emphasis or foreign words. Reborn's original name in this fic is Miguel, Lucas is Colonello. Words inside parentheses in Italics denote Tsuna's musings. Same words in parentheses not in Italics indicate the author's notes.

* * *

**III. **_**CAPITULO TRES:**__** Masoquista Réal**_

"_So, how old are you, _Tsuna-kun_?_"

I smiled a little at his question. "_Diez y ocho _(Eighteen)_._" Deducing from his actions, his words and the expression on his face, was he…trying to flirt? He couldn't be serious. But looking now at his ruddy cheeks and groggy movements, I surmised he was a little drunk, a fact I did not see earlier when I allowed my jealousy to get the better of me.

"_Oh, you're quite young, mi hombre bonito _(my pretty guy)_—hey!_" Lucas did not get to finish what he had to say for _mano_ had placed a cold pan on his head. "_Miguel! I thought you were in the kitchen!_"

"_I was_," _mano_ said nonchalantly, "_but I realized how unfortunate it would be not to have enjoyed my handsome cousin's delightful cooking. But say, you quit calling me Miguel or I'll fry you, bonito _(there is a fish called bonito)."

Lucas hummed upon hearing the name my father had given my _mano_. "_Reborn. It doesn't sound like Japanese to me._"

_Mano _chuckled. "_Siempre, it's English._ "

"_Ah...then you should call me Colonello from now on._"

_Mano _frowned. "_That's not a name._"

Lucas, _este,_ Colonello smiled sadly. "_That's the nickname my wife gave me."_I thought, perhaps _mano _too, that he was only kidding until he took from his wallet the picture of a lovely woman with Southern Asian features. "_She is Lal Mirch. She is an Indian national. Beautiful, isn't she?_" My chest constricted a little upon seeing the faraway look in his eyes. I thought that perhaps his relationship with that woman was rather painful. I was right.

"_We met in Italy three years ago where I was assigned for intelligence work and she was attending classes in a university for her doctoral studies. She was teaching economics at the same time. We, well, we fell in love and got married and she got pregnant and_," he stopped and bit his lip before continuing, "_and she miscarried. It was supposed to be our first baby. She never got over it. She kept blaming me for it and that's why she…that's why…that's why she…_"

It seemed like Colonello was about to cry but through a lot of effort, he managed not to. He did not utter the details and he didn't need to. We understood, _mano_ and I. "_But well_," he continued, "_I don't want us to separate yet so I didn't sign the divorce papers. She kept pressuring me. Although I thought frequently of pleasing her by killing myself, I'm still a Catholic and I don't want my soul to go to hell. I couldn't think of any other solution at all that was why I decided to come to Japan_."

_Mano _looked at him thoughtfully. "_Why did you not tell me anything at the airport then?_"Colonello looked at the floor and said nothing. I glanced at _mano _and he understood what I meant. "_You can stay here as long as you like. I'll take care of your papers. But what do you propose I should do if ever your wife comes here and asks for you?_"

Colonello stared at _mano_ wide-eyed, the tears he struggled to keep were now flowing freely on his cheeks. "_But I won't sign the divorce papers no matter what! I won't, Miguel, I really won't!_"

"_Yes, yes, you won't_," _mano_ said placatingly, forgiving Colonello's slip. "_No one will ever force you to sign anything as long as you are with us, Lucas_."

Colonello rubbed his face and waved my brother off with a shaking hand. He was really drunk. "_I told you to call me 'Colonello'. It will be as though Lal is still with me_."I winced at that. The guy was pretty masochistic.

From that night on and until he recovers, that was the length of time _mano _and I decided that his cousin should stay with us. He would now occupy one of the two vacant rooms downstairs. _Mano _went to sleep then but I was awake the entire night. I thought for a long time about Colonello and his wife, how he kept on refusing to part with her although she had obviously rejected him. Perhaps his feelings for her were so deep he could not see that his pride was already being trampled upon. Perhaps being in love meant forgetting one's pride for the sake of one's most cherished one. I frowned. In my opinion, that kind of thinking was way too masochistic.

I glanced at _mano _on the other side of the bed. Our situation was different since he did not even know about my feelings to begin with. And here I was sharing a bed with him doing nothing when I could have done a lot of other things with him. This kind of inaction would make me appear as though I was more masochistic than Colonello. I scowled. Perhaps I should start expressing my feelings right now. Perhaps I should tie both of _mano_'s hands and feet on the bedposts and rip off his bedclothes and – _hey there stop!_

I sat up, sweating. Oh damn, I was already hard! As quick as lightning, I ran to the bathroom and shut myself like crazy. The sound of the door slamming woke _mano _and he knocked. Damn! Damn!

"Tsuna? What happened? Are you alright? Open the door."

Shucks! There was no way I would open the door! I tried to calm myself as much as possible, swallowed hard, and replied, "I'm fine, _mano_. I'm just feeling hot. I'm taking a bath."

"Oh, alright. I'm going back to bed then."

The statement boggled my head all the more for my brain was filled with images of him lying sprawled on the bed and – _oh, stop it!_ _Just stop it, for heaven's sake!_

After my ordeal, I was already breathing normally (_and had cleaned myself up after my release_). So that _mano_ would not suspect me of lying, I took a bath just as I had told him (_well, given the situation, I really would take a bath_). Hours later, I was back in bed as though nothing happened. Geez, perhaps my situation was much worse than Colonello's. Perhaps I was more masochistic than him. Oh well, who cares. As long as _mano_ does not suspect anything, there would be nothing to worry about.

* * *

When I woke up, it was already two in the afternoon. I shrieked. _Mano _would kill me! Panicking, I ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, I slipped and rolled down as shamefully as I had been rolling down the same stairs for years owing to my negligence. As I winced, I was greeted by a loud, hearty "Congratulations!" It was not my _mano _or Colonello and there were many voices so I looked up to bash the face of whoever the bastard was –and lo! There were my high school friends grinning at me.

"Oh, hi," I said lamely.

I screamed upon feeling a kick on my side. It was _mano_. "Get up, Mr. Topnotcher or I will kick you again. _It will be for real the next time_."

I stood up hastily, still sleepy, sat on the sofa and yawned. And slowly, my brain registered what my friends were tickling me about. "I passed?"

"Passed? You are top one on the passers list, Tsuna," Yamamoto said smilingly.

"Which means that Juudaime is really incredible," said Gokudera with a nod. The guy was one of my childhood bullies who was converted by _mano's_ fists into a loyal friend. After his recovery from the fatal beating he received from my brothers expert hands, he had called me Juudaime (Tenth Generation Boss) ever since. What prompted him to call me that, I didn't know.

Colonello arrived carrying a tray of _pastillas de leche_ and _arroz valenciana _for my guests who ooh-ed and aah-ed at the dishes quite exotic to them. _Mano _arrived with the drinks which he placed on the table beside the food. My friends munched heartily but I looked up at my brother who was wearing his customary formal attire but without the coat. "Don't you have a court hearing, _mano_?"

"It ended early today. Anyway, I can just excuse myself anytime." He took a beer-in-can, pressed it on my forehead, and grinned. "I didn't know you studied _that _hard, Tsuna. Well, congratulations."

Still disoriented, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Although I did a little effort for the exams, it was still Tokyo University (one of the most prestigious universities in Japan) I was applying for. I took a can, opened and drank unceremoniously. Looking around, I spotted the picture (_I noticed it was already framed_) of Colonello's wife on the side table. I glanced nervously at the man looking for signs of him breaking down but found none. In fact, he seemed to enjoy being tortured by the presence of the woman's image right in front of him. He truly loved being tortured. He was a true _masoquista._ I shook my head dolefully and drank more.

I turned my attention to my friends and noticed that Hibari was absent. I asked them and Mukuro had a ready reply. "Ah, Kyouya, he is busy entertaining his blond gaijin (foreigner) although he is being constantly ignored, poor guy. I think he is becoming a masochist. How tragic."

I winced. Lots of people were becoming masochists nowadays. It was addling my brain. _I hate masochists_, I wanted to say, but I was also a masochist. I stared at my _mano _laughing with my friends over something, with Colonello (who couldn't understand a word of Japanese_)_ who was patiently waiting for him to interpret it in Spanish. (Ah, what a masochistic guy.) I paused for a while to study my brother carefully.

_Mano _was an _Español_ from head to toe. His crisp black hair, aquiline nose, white skin and virile build was an image of an authentic Hispanic male and his rounded black eyes edged in thick curling lashes emphasized his Latin looks. Although he had shared my Japanese surname for a long time since his adoption and naturalization, most of my acquaintances who have met him for the first time would take another look at him, study him carefully and ask whether he was really my brother. Of course, _mano _always answered that we were _true_ brothers and eyed the nosy person afterwards with his intimidating stare.I sighed. The part of his face I liked the most were his lips, full, moist and rosy. I was wondering how it would taste like if I plunged my tongue inside – hey, _stop, you! _

I hastily drank my beer and gulped all of it pretty fast. Afterwards, I regretted what I did for the action seemed to have made my cheeks a little hotter than normal. No way! I was getting drunk! Of all phobias in the world, what I feared the most was what I might do when I fall into the state of intoxication. Since _mano_ and I shared the same bed, I feared I might do something abnormal. Think now! If I topped the entrance exams, there was no way my brain would fail me in devising a quick solution to my current situation. At least that was what I hoped.

Nearing hysteria while pretending to laugh at Yamamoto's joke, a light bulb came into my head and I saw my ultimate deliverance. Of course, how could I have forgotten my cousin Enma? He was the one person in the world who knew of my sad predicament with regards to my _mano _but I needed not to worry about any information leak for Enma was like a vault in a bank where you could keep your treasures safe. He was not present right now due to his shyness in public.

After my friends had gone and all utensils washed, I took some of the leftover food, wrapped it in aluminum foil and put it in cellophane. I excused myself, reasoning I would be staying at Enma's house for the night. I was excused. Because the house was just next to ours, I arrived pretty fast and knocked. A grumpy "Coming" answered. The door was opened and I was greeted by my cousin's tired face and his equally tired "Hey, what's up?"

I simply grinned, entered the living room and stretched myself on the floor. It made me comfortable especially now that I posed no peril anymore to my beautiful _mano. _"Enma," I drawled.

"What?"

"I think I'm becoming a masochist."

* * *

Bleeh…that's quite a long one, Lenore.

So reviews? Please? *puppy eyes, puppy eyes*

*Lenore flies*


	4. Capitulo Quatro: Un Estrangero Guapito

**Estoy Enamorada de mi Hermano**

(_**I'm in love with my brother)**_

* * *

Oh, loves, Princess Lenore wants to finish this as soon as possible so updates are fast. Yipee!

A/N: Tsuna refers to Reborn as _Mano _all the time. The speaker is Tsuna. Whole sentences or dialogues in Italics mean that the characters are speaking in a different language (Author would emphasize whether German). Single words in Italics denote emphasis or foreign words. Reborn's original name in this fic is Miguel. Words inside parentheses in Italics denote Tsuna's musings. Same words in parentheses not in Italics indicate the author's notes.

Oh drats, this Tsuna is badass! Oh warning! Warning! The later parts contain mild sexual references and things of that sort. *wink*

* * *

**IV. **_**CAPITULO QUATRO: Un Estrangero Guapito **_

I sat tiredly on a bench. Seriously, I began to envy the enthusiasm Enma had during the enrollment days. I had always dreamed of becoming a successful businessman in the future but I could not comprehend my cousin's crazy grin when he got his hands on a modest looking plastic card identifying him as an accountancy student. When I told him frankly that I thought he was just overly excited, he dismissed me and declared proudly that "_The accounting profession is the backbone of all institutions in the world! Without accounting, the destruction of mankind is imminent! Accounting is the beacon of deliverance that would save humanity from the darkness of financial ignorance!_" and many more paragraphs of the same. He was that dedicated.

I sighed. My classes would start in an hour (_my fault for being too punctual_) and I was terribly bored. Even the finance textbook I was reading did not dissipate my boredom that I placed my bookmark on the current page I had been reading and closed it. I looked around trying to see something amusing when I happened to catch the blue-green eyes of a slender, golden-haired foreigner passing by. My first reaction would have been to smile, stand up and introduce myself but I was stopped by the presence of Hibari walking beside the guy. I chuckled to myself amusedly thinking that this was what Mukuro had told us about.

They were already out of sight when I realized I have had experienced an instant attraction. Perhaps, if only Hibari were out of the picture, a relationship with such an attractive guy might help me forget my feelings for _mano_. I bit my lip, embarrassed with my own thoughts. Was I that desperate that I would think of using an innocent bystander in my desire to forget the incestuous emotions towards my brother that I had been harboring for years? Ah...what incestuous? _Mano _and I had no blood relations whatsoever so –

"Juudaime! So good to see you here!"

The hard slap on my back and Gokudera's talkativeness brought me my normal senses back. Thank goodness, I had been thinking too much that I did not realize my classes had started. I allowed my friend to lead me to the lecture room. (_We had the same course._) The discussions happened to be interesting from start to finish that I was so enamored I actually managed to get _mano _out of my head for a while. At last I have become as inspired as Enma, I would not envy my cousin's enthusiasm anymore. The lecture must have penetrated my brain too deep that I walked straight into someone without realizing it, had not someone else told me so.

"Bump into him again and I'll bite you to death."

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san," I murmured rather absent-mindedly until I caught the blue-green stare that had captivated me earlier.

As I gawked, the foreigner turned to his Japanese companion, perhaps for translation for my stern former-classmate hastily said in German, "_He's saying sorry to me but not to you._"

"_Ah, how could you interpret it differently, Herr Hibari?" _I pretended to jokingly scold a surprised Kyouya. Thank _mano_, German was one of the languages he had drilled most cruelly into my head that it left an indelible print. I smilingly turned to the pretty gaijin who smiled back just as prettily. I held out my hand. "_I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you._"

A warm hand took mine and the foreigner replied, "_Likewise. My name is Spanner von Vichenstein._"

"_Great. I was thinking of beer. Can you join me?_"

Spanner looked at me thoughtfully not missing the obvious glint in my eyes. "_I was thinking of the same thing._"

* * *

"_Wow, that was great,_" Spanner remarked embracing loosely the pillow he rested his head and torso on.

"_Yeah,_" I affirmed with a smile he didn't see. I saw him for the first time this morning. At the end of the same day, we ended up in bed in some obscure love hotel somewhere. How messed up was that?

He hummed tracing a finger on my sweaty shoulder. "_I have always thought that all Asians are conservative, especially the Japanese. It's only now that I realized how wrong I was._"

"_And did it please you that I proved you wrong?_" I asked catching his fingers and sucked them on my mouth the way he had expertly sucked my…oh well.

"_Yeah_," he said laughing. "_Stop it, hey!_"

"_Can we do it again?_" I asked still gripping his hand which felt as velvety soft as the skin on his thighs and legs and arms and, ah, perhaps all of him.

"_Sure,_" he replied, "_but maybe next time. Right now I can't. I'm as tired as hell._"

"_Perhaps I'll have you down a bottle of energy drink next time,_" I said looking at the ceiling curiously painted with roses.

My words made him laugh harder so that he now lay on his back the way he did when I pushed my…on his…wow. "_I didn't know the Japanese are 'this' energetic,_" he murmured drowsily. And then he was quiet. I chuckled. He had fallen asleep.

I rose on my elbows and pulled a blanket to cover his nakedness with which he had forgotten in his exhaustion. Who would not be exhausted? We had been in this room for like five hours. That was how fascinated we were with each other. Looking at him now lying fast asleep would bring to mind a beautiful prince in some Western fairy tale. That was what he was, a beautiful stranger. I leaned to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead in appreciation to the satisfaction he gave me. My elbows finally gave way. I sank deep into the soft mattress and drifted into a contented sleep.

* * *

The following night and the night after that and the other nights after, we were on the hotels of different sorts, Spanner and I. I was anxious to get into his pants thinking I could forge a relationship that would make me forget my _mano_'s desirability. Spanner was an adventurous fellow and loved experimenting with positions of all sorts but no matter how satisfied he left me, I always felt guilty afterwards for it seemed like I was just using him for my own selfish purposes (_I did not feel guilty about destroying Hibari's hopes with regards to him at all_). I feared I might hurt him in the end…or so I thought. Spanner thought otherwise.

It was one of those nights when we just lay together quietly and did nothing sensual. He was staring outside the window and the faint glow of the lampshade made him look more ethereal than usual. I decided that two months of being just casual sex partners was a little bit unfair to him. I was thinking that he was giving me his all and that he deserved a level up, something which I could not grant him, unfortunately. I decided to end our relationship on grounds that I could not have strong enough feelings for him. When I told him about what I thought about us, he eyed me in surprise.

"_Excuse me? What relationship?_" He left me gaping. So…was I the only one who thought we had a relationship? "_Look you,_" he stated matter-of-factly, "_I never said anything about having a relationship and neither did you so I assumed that we were just having fun. No strings attached._" Then he shrugged in disappointment when he saw the tears of relief forming on my eyes. "_I'm sorry. I didn't know you were the emotional type._"I jumped at him and hugged him in a burst of gratitude. "_Hey, what on earth is wrong with you? Get off me!_"

I did not mind his complaints or his hand pulling my hair rather painfully. I was only grateful that I did not hurt somebody's feelings for the sake of my own craziness for that was what _mano _had taught me, never to sacrifice somebody else's welfare for my own as much as is within my power. "_Spanner-san, you're the best!_"

Spanner proved to be an attentive listener just as he was an attentive partner in bed and he was someone who spoke with easy confidence that I ended up confiding everything about my entire life and my problem with regards to _mano_. He rested a cheek on one hand and chuckled. "_You're strange. How could you say you were in love when you hadn't had sex with the person?_"

"_I don't know_," I sighed. Honestly, I really didn't.

Spanner was silent for a while then said, "_You said you were orphaned at a very early age, right? Perhaps you were projecting a fatherly image on him, or a motherly image since you told me he was very affectionate_."

"_Would you want to have relations with your parents? That's absurd_," I replied.

"_No, I didn't mean it that way_," he said gently. "_I meant that you might have wanted all of his affection, his attention, the way a child would crave for parental love and your psyche is confusing that desire with a desire for sexual relationship with him_." It was a very sound point of view. He was not a psychologist (_he was a Mechanical Engineering student_) but it was as though he was. "_Maybe he reminds you of someone you are very fascinated with, a celebrity you admire or a childhood crush you never got over with and you are projecting it to him unconsciously in your fantasies._"

Perhaps he was right, but I couldn't think of anyone I was very fascinated with other than _mano_ and Spanner himself, although my interest in him remained just what it had always been, in bed, and without any emotional attachments.

"_Can you show me a picture of him?_" he asked. I acquiesced. I took the large pendant of an ancient star-shaped necklace I have worn since I was a child and opened it to show a picture of me and _mano _grinning during my high school graduation. Spanner studied it very carefully. "_You said he's a lawyer?_"

"_Yeah. What of it?_"

"_You better tell him everything right now or you'd have a hard time explaining to him afterwards. Lawyers are good logicians and very hard to argue with. If you don't confess your feelings to him as early as possible, later he will find out by himself and he would think you have deceived him for a long time. It would be very difficult to convince him otherwise. The worst scenario I could imagine is that he would disown you and your brotherhood would be broken._"

He was being brutally frank. He smashed everything right on my face and yet I couldn't be angry with him for he spoke truth. As we checked out of the hotel the following morning, I thought deeply about Spanner's advice. Perhaps I should tell _mano _everything? I decided to get a second opinion.

* * *

Yay! Another long one. Oh well...

Please don't forget to review after reading. Please... *puppy eyes, puppy eyes*


End file.
